


Брачные танцы высокогорных драконов

by AgnessaAgni, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, M/M, Single work, Xenophilia, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Вот вам и отдых!
Relationships: человек/представитель негуманоидной расы
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Брачные танцы высокогорных драконов

Инар никогда прежде не бывал в горах даже на родной планете, что уж говорить про горы на Рапиде.  
И не сказать, чтобы он желал тут побывать!  
Было чертовски холодно. И он определенно не мог даже предположить, как здесь оказался. Последнее, что он помнил: дружелюбная официантка из туземцев, которая подливала в его чашку чаю, стоило только кивнуть.  
Чаю?  
Чай был вкусный.

***  
Инар приехал на Рапид отдохнуть. Ему говорили, море здесь замечательное, еда вкусная, а секс с местными просто сказочный. Насчёт секса он, конечно, тоже задумывался. Он работает без выходных уже третий год, он работает так много, что его последний секс случился лет пять назад (а через десять минут после влажного, глубокого, горячего минета его бросили, потому что во время этого несчастного секса без конца названивал начальник и — пришлось ответить).  
Но в первую очередь его привлекло вот что: тёплое море, мягкая кровать, вкусная еда, никаких культурных ценностей и исторических достопримечательностей. Никаких экскурсий. Приехал, упал в лежак на берегу и, в принципе, можешь больше не вставать до самого конца отпуска. Инфосети здесь, кстати, тоже нет. Какая-то природная аномалия. Связаться с остальным миром можно только по ограниченному каналу связи, а минута разговора стоит как день в модном отеле на одной из центральных планет. У Инара начальник жмот. Он не станет платить такие деньжищи, чтобы выдернуть Инара из отпуска.  
В общем, Инар свой отпуск тщательно спланировал.  
Он прилетел (а долгие шестнадцать часов перелета прекрасно проспал в своей капсуле, но всё равно не выспался), заселился в отель, проспал ещё часов двенадцать и только тогда решил покинуть номер, чтобы найти свободный лежак у моря и ещё чуть-чуть подремать. Секс? Господи, это так утомительно...

***  
Не врали: море было теплым и ласковым, а еда превосходной. К тому же приятен и расторопен персонал, все сплошь местные девушки, даже вышибалы в казино — насколько Инар заметил. Симпатичные, кстати, и на пятый день он даже вяло задумался, а не пригласить ли одну из них поужинать (и, может, проверить в справочнике, отличаются ли чем-то вагины местных от всех тех, с которыми Инар имел дело прежде). Но чем дальше думал, тем более эта идея казалась ему эмоционально затратной, глупой, бессмысленной. С девушкой нужно будет о чём-то говорить…

***  
Первая мысль была: отравили, забрали деньги и документы, а сюда притащили умирать.  
Вторая: и точно — умрёт!  
Третья: о, господи!  
И холодно ведь было. Он стоял ногами в пляжных шлепанцах на снегу — настоящему снегу! Белом, чистом, адски холодном. Он вообще-то когда-то давно, в раннем детстве, читал про снег в детской книжке и даже мечтал его когда-нибудь увидеть и потрогать, а возможно — и слепить из него снежок или даже целого снеговика. Но он вырос и больше о снеге не мечтал. Потому что снег — блядски холодный! Он и раньше это знал — в теории. Ну а теперь убедился на практике.  
Он стоял в пляжных шлепанцах чуть не на самой вершине какой-то горы, а внизу клубились облака. Земли же — нормальной твёрдой и теплой, надежной земли — видно не было.  
Он подумал закричать, позвать кого-нибудь, но кого? И не стал кричать.  
Потому что сверху на него падала какая-то огромная хрень, шумная и пыхающая огнём.  
— Я спасу тебя, прекрасный принц! — загрохотала она.  
А Инар стоял, обреченно зажмурившись, и ждал, что будет. Потому что он, ну, в пляжных шлепанцах на снегу.  
А потом его подхватили и подняли в воздух. Это он понял, даже не открывая глаз. И уж вот тогда уже завопил.

***  
Это, конечно, выдумка босса. Босс его ненавидит за то, что Инар ему необходим круглые сутки, потому что босс не блещет умом. Потому что босс без посторонней помощи не сможет даже рулон туалетной бумаги себе купить. Но ему одновременно нестерпима сама мысль о том, что ему кто-то может быть настолько необходим. Поэтому периодически он начинает подозревать Инара в попытках подсыпать яд в его кофе или заразить его каким-нибудь смертельным дерьмом, орать, топать всеми ногами, пробовать уволить (это у него не выйдет никогда, потому что он не знает, как оформить приказ об увольнении). На следующий день извиняется и выписывает неприлично большую премию, но…  
Это всё босс организовал, однозначно!

***  
Он думал, дальше его просто сбросят со скалы, но нет. Его мягко опустили на что-то вполне устойчивое и теплое, и тогда он наконец рискнул открыть глаза.  
Он стоял на ковре. В довольно странном помещении с высоким потолком, тёмном и очень просторном. У стены горел огонь. Открытый, настоящий, ничем не отгороженный огонь, но стена та была шагах в двадцати, не меньше. Освещение помещения было странным, походило на светящийся мох, разросшийся на потолке и стенах. Его свечение было тусклым и желтоватым, поэтому все детали и подробности кутались во мраке. И там, во мраке, поблескивала гора чего-то, что… ух!.. напоминало…  
— Добро пожаловать в пещеру дракона! — торжественно сказал… дракон.  
— Э-э-э… Ой? — только и ответил Инар, начиная крупно дрожать разом от всего: и от тепла, от которого кололо в замерзших пальцах, и от недавнего полёта, и от вида дракона.  
Говорящий дракон был золотой и не такой уж огромный, как показывают в кино. Но в кино-то неправда, а этот был самый настоящий. Метров пяти вместе с хвостом, и хвоста было примерно столько же, сколько и тела. И крылья. Они были аккуратно сложены на спине, однако сомнений не было — действительно крылья. И весь он был золотой. И хотя киношные драконы смотрелись чертовски внушительно, они были фантазией, этот же выглядел плотным и настоящим.  
— Приношу извинения за ожидание, случился сбой в программе, из-за чего я не был вовремя уведомлен о вашем прибытии,— официально склонил голову дракон. — Надеюсь, вы не сильно расстроены и ваше впечатление от отдыха на нашей планете не слишком ухудшилось. В знак сожаления от лица компании предлагаю вам два дополнительных дня сказочного секса за наш счёт.  
— Сказочного… чего?!  
Видимо, Инара всё-таки отравили и это предсмертный бред.  
— Неужели снова сбой в программе? — расстроенно вопросил дракон, печально фыркая. Тут же откуда-то появился планшетный компьютер, по экрану которого дракон ловко цокнул когтем. — Давайте ещё раз проверим. Вы — Инар вон Райн, гуманоид земного типа, место жительства — Четвертая Лебедя. Заказали тридцать стандартодней отпуска с опцией “всё включено по высшему разряду”. Верно?  
— Верно… — согласился Инар, чувствуя нутром всю бредовость происходящего.  
— Согласно тарифному плану, опция “всё включено по высшему разряду” предполагает меню от шеф-повара, доступ к вип-зоне на пляже, номер с видом на океан и круглосуточным обслуживанием, сказочный секс.  
“Ну, значит, бред”, — окончательно признал Инар и смирился.  
— И с кем же секс? Сказочный?  
— Так со мной же! Я дракон из сказки, секс со мной — сказочный. Так берёте или нет? У нас не все берут, но кто берёт, потом обязательно возвращаются, — с гордостью сообщил дракон. — Я спец по гуманоидному сексу! Учился в столице! Все техники эротического массажа на десять баллов! Анальная стимуляция сто сорока пятью способами! Диплом с отличием! Могу предъявить! Предъявить?  
— Нет, наверно. Я и так верю. Но… ведь, простите, проституция запреще…  
И тут дракон взревел и распахнул крылья.  
— Так вы сюда чай пить пришли или трахаться?  
И Инар выбрал пить чай.

***  
Чай у дракона оказался вкусным. Впрочем, как и вся еда и напитки на Рапиде. Свою чашку дракон держал деликатно двумя когтистыми пальцами и отпивал маленькими глоточками. Ну, по меркам драконов — маленькими.  
— Так это стандартная услуга? — осторожно поинтересовался Инар. — Секс с драконом? Или только … э… вы обслуживаете?  
— Нет, конечно. — Ответил дракон. — Меня, кстати, Эрих зовут. Все наши мужики этим занимаются, просто я — лучший. Наши женщины работают внизу, в ресторанах и в гостиницах, а мы — здесь.  
— Но я не видел внизу ни одного дракона.  
— Наши женщины сразу вылупляются из яиц гуманоидами. Ну, как вот ты. А мы такими становимся только после перерождения, мне до него еще сто один год. А секса хочется уже сейчас. Наши женщины не дают, а наши мужчины для нас… не очень-то привлекательны. Понимаешь?  
И облизнулся длинным раздвоенным языком.  
— То есть это не вы туристов обслуживаете, а туристы вас?  
Дракон ухмыльнулся (надо же, у рептилий ведь вроде нет лицевых мышц; впрочем, про рептилий Рапида Инар ничего до сего дня и не знал).  
— Скажем так, это обоюдное удовольствие. Знаешь, что я умею языком? А эротический массаж когтями! Лучший на планете! И у тебя такие красивые глаза…  
— Но…  
Но, кстати, дракон был ужасно красив целиком. Не только глазами. Инар улыбнулся.  
В конце-то концов, когда еще представится такая возможность? Если уж тут никто никого не принуждает и...  
Всё ведь включено!  
— Можно потрогать твою чешую?


End file.
